one tear
by kaorikawaii137
Summary: he didn't want it to end like this he didn't know the conclutions of his disetions a at that time he quite didn t care


fist fanfic plz be nice

* * *

summery: he didn't want it to end like this he didn't know the conclutions of his disetions a at that time he quite didn`t care

* * *

it all started when they him and his brothers met him and he promised to give monster powers to them if they faught the girls and they did when they lost he took away those powers but rare did he knew that one of them handeled more energy than the rest and that energy was haunting him in his sleep trying to controll him but being the strongest of the three he was able to hold it for long time, but for that he musn`t tell his brothers and he didn`t he kept all the mental fights hidden in a firm mask but after a while he couldn`t handle it any more every time he fight he loses energy but the darkness only get stronger and even he butch jojo the strongest of the rrb could not handle it anymore but being butch you don`t give up you can`t and even if you do your mask must stay firmed

for a while when he was at school the fights stopped so he thought the darkness gave up and he was starting to fall for a certan girl at school kaoru matsubara only motioning her name could lighten him up and after few days they were dating and he was the happiest person on earth ...or so he thought?

just right after his hooking up with her the darkness came back and its fights weren`t by forcing this time it was by pulling him into darkness by his worst fears and with each time he was growing weaker and his mask was losen up she was the first to notice she aked him many times if he was fine and begging him to tell her what`s wrong but he refused saying he was fine and it was nothing but she knew other wise but let him be cause she`ll know sooner or later

few more days past and he couldn`t handle this any more each hour he was getting worse and worse and she was growing worried  
he was still keeping it in but his fence was losing he was still handling it telling himself he can do it but nothing in his body was convinsed not even his mind believed he was still fighting those nightmares all except one, seeing her death and that one was the reason darkness ruled over him he was pulled by the darkness...

but, it didn`t end the last nightmare wasn`t an illusion it was a promise the darkness made and was going to complay , the dark shadow was flying threw the sky right now and from the inside was a terrifighted boy afraid of what`s following and his most fears came ...

there she was walking by the ally not knowing what was about to happen and niether did he but with the speed of light the dark shadow attaked she was caught off guardbut manage dto regain her strenth she did something he never knew she could she transformed but not into a simple one she transformed into the last person he wanted her to be...powerd butttercup... but of course there was no time because he snapped when she yelled cusing him

and then as if the last thing he wanted the clouds that coverd the light of the moon were gone and she was able to see his face a wave of shockness apeared on her faceand she was hesitated to fight back while the darkness was attacking her again in the inside he was yelling telling her to kill him telling her to fight back instead of defending but it was no use his mouth was sealed into a thin line,she was losing she was bruised up and telling him to stop him himself was begging the darkness to stop he was crying he couldn`t handle her being hurt he was begging over and over and over again ,but it didn`t stop instead only one tear came out the tear that told every thing and she saw it but he didn`t know she did and with a falsh he was himself again the darkness was gone but it was too late he hovered over her saying countless of sorries all she did was smile sayed a few words then her soul was gone he didn`t want this to happen he never thought it would but it did and she was gone he held her body tighter saying a last apolojy with an 'i love you' and letting her go and walking away playing the last words she said to him:  
"it`s not your fault, it wasn`t you ,i`ll be fine,i may begone but my spirit is always with you,i promise i`ll always visit you ,i will find a way ,i love you butch"  
"i love you too..." he wispered leting more tears fall

the darkness may be gone but it was replaced by sadness that only goes away when he sleeps she fullfilled her promise she always visited him...in his dreams.

in the end when he died he was asleep pulled by her hands to the light

the end

* * *

no flames deal? read&review


End file.
